Sich im Kreis lieben
by Janina86
Summary: Harry liebt Ron liebt Hermione liebt Harry liebt Hermione liebt Ron liebt Harry.


Harry liebt Ron liebt Hermione liebt Harry liebt Hermione liebt Ron liebt Harry.

Die einfachsten Dinge sind immer am kompliziertesten.

...

_i. __Harry liebt Ron_

Manchmal, wenn Harry hoch über dem Spielfeld schwebt und nach dem Schnatz sucht, merkt er, dass er aufgehört hat, nach einem goldenen Schimmer zu suchen. Stattdessen wird sein Blick von einem roten Fleck gebannt, der nervös auf und ab hüpft. Der Rest der Figur verschwimmt, er sieht nur rot; das Spiel verschwimmt, der Schnatz interessiert ihn nicht.

Diese Starre hält nie lange an- nie lange genug, um jemand anderen schneller sein zu lassen- doch wenn Harry seinen Hand um das kleine, goldene Ding schließt und es aufgeregt in seiner Hand flattert, wünscht er sich, etwas rotes zu halten. Zu berühren.

_ii. __Ron liebt Hermione_

Sie schimmert fast, wenn sie vor dem Kamin sitzt, das Feuer eine Korona um ihren Kopf. Manchmal erwischt er sich selber dabei, sie anzustarren, nur um dann purpurrot anzulaufen, wenn sie zurückblickt. Ein kleines, wissendes Lächeln umspielt dann ihr Gesicht und fast schon routiniert fällt ihm irgendetwas ein, um sie zu provozieren. Meistens endet es damit, dass sie weinend davon läuft und er weiß, er müsste sich schämen.

Doch Hermiones Tränen sind wie kleine Perlen für ihn, jede einzelne beweist ihm, dass er ihr nicht egal ist. Er bewahrt sie auf und hütet sie wie einen kostbaren Schatz. Jede Einzelne.

iii. _Hermione liebt Harry_

Wenn er morgens aufwacht, sehen seine Haare noch schlimmer aus als tagsüber und erst nach minutenlangem Kämpfen mit Kämmen und Wasser und gemurmelten Zaubersprüchen erinnert er wieder an den normalen, alltäglichen Harry.

Hermione mag seine Morgenhaare, sie verändern sein ganzes Gesicht, lassen ihn strahlen und jung aussehen. Erinnern an die letzte Nacht, fast noch mehr als die zerwühlten Laken. Manchmal versucht Hermione, ihn daran zu hindern, seine Haare zu bändigen. Er schüttelt sie lachend ab und bald sind wieder Kamm und Wasser im Einsatz, sein lachendes Gesicht im Spiegel.

Hermione wünscht sich, er würde immer so lachen können. Jung bleiben.

iv. _Harry liebt Hermione_

Sie schläft lange, fast so lange wie Ron. Ihre braunen Locken haben sich mit seinen roten vermischt, ihr Bein über seinem. Harry lächelt bei dem Anblick und legt sich zwischen sie, auf seinen Platz. Sein Arm wandert über ihre Taille, streicht ihren Bauch, zieht sie zu sich herüber, in seine Kuhle. Sie lächelt im Schlaf, murmelt ein paar leise Worte. Er versteht etwas von Hausaufgaben, Aufsätzen- natürlich. Dann, zwei Namen, leise, fast schnurrend.

„Ron... Harry...".

Er lächelt, küsst ihre Stirn und greift nach Rons Hand. Dicht an Hermione gepresst, denkt er sich, dass er für immer so dort liegen könnte.

_v. __Hermione liebt Ron_

Er hat es sich angewöhnt, Hermiones Locken zu streicheln, sobald er sich Harry heruntergerollt hat. Sie liebt diese Berührung, seine rauen Hände über ihrer Stirn, sein Gesicht ganz nah an ihrem. Sein Geruch hat sich mit Harrys vermischt und wären da nicht die roten Haare, die manchmal über ihren Mund streichen, würde sie nicht wissen, wer von den beiden sie streichelt. Doch sie weiß es und sie weiß auch, dass niemand anders sie auf diese Weise liebkosen könnte.

Manchmal hält sie seine Hände fest und führt sie über ihre Wange, küsst sie. Sie kann sich nicht vorstellen, jemals anders einzuschlafen.

_vi. __Ron liebt Harry_

Er liebt es, mit Harrys Brille zu spielen. Wenn man sie gegen das Licht hält und hindurchschaut, sieht alles anders aus. Der Schimmer um Hermiones zerwühltes Haar wird greller, das Weiß der Laken reiner. Er weigert sich, Harry die Brille wieder aufzusetzen und legt sie weg, geht ganz nah an Harry heran, damit er ihn sehen kann. Er weiß, auch ohne Brille kann Harry jede einzelne Sommersprosse auf Rons Gesicht zählen, denn er kennt sie ebenso auswendig wie Ron die dunklen Haare um seinen Bauchnabel.

Ron weiß, dass Harry die Welt ohne Brille nur verschwommen sieht und er ist froh darüber.

vii. _Harry liebt Ron liebt Hermione liebt Harry liebt Hermione liebt Ron liebt Harry._

Die drei sind drei Flecken auf den weißen Laken, drei Stimmen in dem hellen Raum, drei Gerüche, die zu einem verschmelzen.

Er liebt sie, sie liebt ihn, er liebt ihn und so weiter, immer im Kreis. Er küsst sie, sie küsst ihn, er küsst ihn- es hat nie ein Ende, es hatte nie einen Anfang.

Vielleicht wissen sie, dass es nicht von Dauer sein kann, vielleicht ahnen sie, dass diese Einigkeit nicht überstehen kann und vielleicht halten sie deswegen so fest zusammen, lassen sich deswegen nicht los.

Vielleicht wissen sie es auch nicht. Denn eigentlich ist es egal. Liebe bleibt.

...

Harry, Ron und Hermione lieben sich.

Manchmal sind die kompliziertesten Dinge so einfach.


End file.
